Dance under hills
by coolcat12345
Summary: AU. When they were babies, Yoh's twin brother was kidnapped by elves. After fifteen years, he and his family finally found him. But that's just beginning. Yoh has to deal with people who question wisdom of taking in changeling, and fact that Hao wants nothing to do with them or humans in general ( and is likely plotting to kill them all). But Yoh is sure that it all will work out.


Hello everybody! This is third fanfiction I'm starting ( yes, I must be mad). It is based on challenge I posted year or two ago.

Numb Virus ( u/6153933/Numb-Virus) wrote story for challenge called One World, Two Souls ( s/11356881/1/One-World-Two-Souls). It is very good and inspiring, so check it out.

This is going to be heavy AU. While shamans still exist, and characters are pretty similar, there's no Shaman Fight, and hao isn't thousand year old reincarnating every five centuries, so he and Yoh are just twins, he isn't as powerful as canon ( sorry, consequence), and due difference in backstory, his reishi is different. He got it like Anna, from loneliness, not from absorbing Ohachiyo. He can feel other's emotions, but can read thoughts of only weaker people ( in SK Zero 6, he stated that he couldn't read thoughts of his master,Hamo Tadatomo) and creating oni is something rare.

Fey are based on legends and some of my own creations. They take place of nature spirits in canon. They are physical beings, and while lore used here is mostly from British folklore, later Japanese legends will play in. It will be fun to combine lore of different countries.

Yoh means leaf and Hao means leaf king. Leaf part is written with same kanji. that is why Yoh calls it strange coincidence.

Mighty ancestors and Spinner sisters are part of fey culture I created. What exactly they are here will get expanded later on as Yoh and Hao learn about each other's ways of life.

Hao isn't as composed as normally here, but don't worry, later he will return to normal.

That's all, read, hopefully enjoy, and review.

* * *

'' You have no idea why they called us all?''

'' Nope. Not a clue.''

''It must be something important when Kino-sama came.''

Yoh nodded. His grandmother rarely came to their family home, instead living in Shimokita, keeping watch on Osorezan and training apprentice itakos like Anna. As far as he could rember, only times she came home was during rare holidays or for birthdays.

'' I guess so.''

'' Are you sure they told you nothing?'' Anna wouldn't have been surprised if it turned out Yoh had everything explained to him, but dozed off.

'' Yes Anna.'' He said, mumbling quiet ''I already told you hundred times.''

It wasn't quiet enough. Anna's heavy hand landed on back of his head.

'' Auch!''

'' Don't you backtalk to me, or I'll have you run fifty kilometers a day for next two weeks.''

'' I'm sorry!'' He said, tears running down his face. It was likely that Anna would soon return to Osorezan, but that wouldn't stop her from dishing out his punishment. She had her ways to spy on him ( he wasn't sure, but he guessed it had something to do with hordes of terrified ghosts), and next time they met, she would beat him to ground then make him face even harder training.

'' I'm not sure why she invited me, though. Perhaps this has something to do with our engagement.''

''Aaa? You don't think that we're going to marry now?'' No way. He liked Anna, wanted her as his wife, but they were only fifteen! They still haven't finished school! They didn't even have a job!

'' Of course not, idiot. It is too early for that.'' they arrived to living room. Anna knocked on door, and shōji slid open.

'' Come in.'' Yohmei called. Anna and Yoh stepped inside, finding entire Asakura family seated on floor around table. They joined them, Yoh sitting down next to his mother and Anna besides him.

'' Yoh, Anna, these are Porf Griffith and Cebin Mendel.'' Two men in bright white uniforms stepped from corner. Both looked like soldiers of some kind, standing straight and disciplined, though there was slight smile on their faces.

'' Hello. '' One with bald, egg like head ( Porf? What a strange name) said, with slight British accent. Other man, Cebin, simply waved, and Yoh guessed he didn't know Japanese.

Every member of Asakuras was tense, hands gripped, knuckles white and looking at Yoh with uncertainty. But there was light, hope in their eyes, and their faces seemed to shine with happiness. Mikihisa and Keiko's eyes were red-rimmed, and Kino and Yohmei were smiling soft, grateful smiles.

'' Yoh,'' Yohmei began '' Porf and Cebin are members of X-Laws.'' His eyes snapped wide when he heard name.

X-Laws. International paramilitary organization dedicated to protecting humans from supernatural troubles. They dealt with ghosts, rogue shamans and demons, but that was just secondary goal. their work, work they were most famous for was hunt. Hunt of elves.

Fey, faeries, elves, small people. They had many names. Unaging, magical, hidden children with no care for good or evil, only their sick amusement. They seduced humans, ruined homes, curled milk and destroyed families, playing their cruel games upon mankind.

And they stole children. Yoh's hands shook a little as he processed implications, mouths opened in small o.

Could it be? was it possible that finally, after all these years.

'' Yoh,'' Keiko put her hand on his, tears flowing from her chestnut eyes, '' they... they found him. Your brother.'' For moment Yoh remained frozen and unmoving. Then he launched himself like missile, flying towards X-laws with strength of cannon ball.

'' You did! Thank you! Thank you! Where is he? Is he here? ''

'' Yoh!'' Yohmei raise his voice little, not enough to be shout, but enough for his grandson to calm down.

'' I'm sorry.'' Yoh said, flashing sheepish smile. '' I'm just... can I see him?''

''Well...About that...'' Porf grimaced. '' You better sit down.''

* * *

This is his forest now. They won't have it.

It is young, yet so stilted already. It's trees have been broken and burned, it's air dirtied. It's earth was torn, streams poisoned. Presence of his kin is rare here, he knows. It's guardians have been killed long ago, or they have retreated in Underhill, baring doors for all times, and new ones haven't yet arrived. It is glaring that only occasionally, when seasons change, migrating folk would pass through small wood, bestowing simple, short lived gifts on poor land.

Humans have noticed. Their filth is scattered through earth and water, trees have been ravaged and animals killed. Their machines gather, ready to tear it apart, to destroy an entire ecosystem. And for what? To build shopping mall, parking, powerhouse, whatever. Unnecessary things they could survive without but insist on making in order to appease their vanity, to allow themselves even more laziness. As if they haven't got enough.

Not here. This forest will have it's guardian, it's steward and shepherd. It will grow to be strong and healthy. Grand trees and mighty beasts, clean streams and verdant vegetation. Humans won't harm one flower, one ant.

It may take year, decade, century. But others will feel power, feel balance he shall establish. They will come, in dozens, scores, maybe even hundreds. They will come and keep it safe when he leaves.

That is his fate, his mission. To travel world, fulfill his duty as one of People. To protect nature, save others of his kin, fight humans until he dies or grows weary enough to depart for depths of Underhill.

Machines gather even more, policemen march around. As if they could catch him, one of People, child of water and wild. He doesn't even need to call on his true powers to get rid of them, simple glamour is all it takes. Fed mud, paid with leaves, following non-existent path, dancing till they drop unconscious.

There have been few gifted humans, these last few days, snuffing around. They and their precious ghosts, investigating, stalking. Preparing. Putting their noses where they don't belong, meddling in business they don't understand.

He smirks, wide and feral, as he flees through branches and shadows.

Let them come! Let them bring cold iron, he will rust and dull it, melt and break it. Let them bring their damned bells, ring their cursed symphonies, they will be useless ( single blessing of his body, his origin). Let them bring fires, and watch as he turns flames against them!

They shall see. Oh, they shall.

* * *

His brother wasn't here. He was still lost, still captive.

Yoh never met him, but he knew of him, as did practically everybody in shaman community. It was big talk, fifteen years ago. Asakuras were old family, with legacy stretching thousand years ago. There was reason why they were regarded as unofficial shaman authorities within Japan. They have produced numerous accomplished shamans, and every member of family was strong and skilled. Their wards were almost impenetrable.

Almost being keyword. Fifteen years ago, before he was month old, their son-elder of twins, was kidnapped right under their noses. He was stolen, carried away by elves, doll of sticks and leaves left behind, glamoured to resemble human. It cried and slept and ate and they noticed nothing, till one day baby grew still and silent and collapsed in front of Keiko, heap of twigs and foliage.

They searched in every way they could. They combed over every corner of every place his brother had been to. They divined and cast spells and sent spirits far and wide. They called on other shamans, on tracers and diviners and hunters. But none were able to find him.

They didn't even know when he was taken. Half hour ago? Day? The very night he was born? And why did they take one twin, not both ( for thankfully, it turned out Yoh was real one, was human not doll).

And now, after fifteen years, his brother was found. They knew where they were keeping him. They would save him.

'' All tricks used to stop construction of orphanage are classic elf mischief. Faerie gold, shifting paths, endless dance... So far nobody has died, and given size of wood, we doubt that faery doing this is powerful one. We could easily take it on.'' Porf continued.

'' Mr. Griffith,'' Mikihisa began, '' we don't want to sound ungrateful, but are you completely sure that our son is held there?''

Porf turned to Cebin and spoke something in another language. Cebin nodded and took out a piece of paper from bag he was carrying. It was a photo, which he put on table. Everybody gasped.

Photo was shot during deep, dark night , too dark for even moon or stars to illuminate . Yoh could barely make out vague shapes of trees. But in middle, revealed by artificial lighting of camera, stood boy.

He was fifteen, dancing around trees as if in trance, chestnut eyes looking at empty air, childlike glee on his face. Long, brown tresses trailed after him, carried by wind and dance. He was dressed in drab, brown clothes that could have been made of bark, and cloak that seemed to be made of autumn leaves rose behind him like wings. Yoh had no doubt that in daylight, he would have been able to hide within forest and not be caught by eyes, seemingly part of wood.

Though he was as slim as Yoh, he was muscled, that much was obvious, more muscled than even Anna's training could make him. But he was pale, paler than anybody Yoh knew. Pale like somebody who never saw Sun, who spent days in burrows under hills and nights under moonlight.

But otherwise, he was striking image of Yoh, down to smallest detail on face. Even his smile, that dazed, charmed smile looked like Yoh's.

Cebin took out more photos. Photos of his brother running, climbing tress like squirrel, jumping between branches, dancing between trunks.

'' He comes out only during night. We haven't been able to track where hi disappears to, but we have noticed few hills within woods. We were planning on entering wood tomorrow. We thought it would be useful if some of you came with us. Presence of other humans, specifically ones who resemble him, could catch his curiosity. Once he comes out and we explain situation, we'd just have to banish fey and all would be ended.''

Keiko and Yohmei were crying, Kino and Yoh had stunned expressions on their faces, while Anna was smiling. Mikihisa finally said.

'' I'll go.''

'' Me too.'' Yoh spoke.

'' Are you sure, Yoh?'' Asked Porf. '' It could be dangerous.''

'' You said that fey wasn't very strong. I'll bring Amidamaru and then there will be four of us. And don't you think that he would be interested why I look exactly like him.'' Mikihisa and X-Laws looked on, hesitant.

'' Please. I just want to meet him.''

'' Okay. He can come too.''

Cheering that ensured may or may not have shattered few windows.

* * *

''This isn't so bad.'' Yoh said.

'' Be careful, Yoh. Just because nothing happened for now doesn't mean we shouldn't be wary.''

'' While that is wise, Mr. Asakura, even we have to admit that there is no need for wariness. '' Porf said, smiling along with Cebin.

There were not even tricks, no illusions. Much less ambushes. Paths didn't shift, animals didn't attack, strange small men didn't appear out of woodwork to offer them to fulfill their greatest wishes. They didn't feel tired, or see monsters step out of shadows. Only wind and chirping of birds.

''Fairies are tricksters and deceivers. Their modus operandi is to sneak upon unsuspecting, powerless humans, trap them in their unfair deals or drive them mad with glamour. However, once you see past illusion, there is not much they can do, particularly if you are prepared. Even strongest fey will lose to shamans, or even ordinary humans, in straight fight.''

'' So... you want to say that they are afraid of us?'' It sounded so strange to Yoh. He grew up with tales of fairies's cruelty and dangers that were involved in facing them ( all shamans did, but Yoh got more warnings then ordinary, for obvious reasons). But fey did hide from humans, living beneath earth and water, avoided facing shamans. And all stories of them centered upon their glamour .

'' Yes.''

'' That's cool!''

Out of nowhere, acorn appeared, hitting Yoh straight in forehead.

'' What t...'' Another acorn, flying like bullet, this one hitting him on back of his head. And another, in back. And in stomach and chest and arms and legs. Yoh's arms flailed in air. Utterly useless- acorns seemed to have mind of their own, somehow avoiding his palms.

His father positioned in fighting stance, his guardian spirits at his side. X-Laws took out their guns, scanning space.

''Show yourself, demon!'' Spat out Porf, and Cebin too shouted, in some language Yoh didn't recognize.

For moment, deep, heavy silence covered them all like shroud. There was no wind, no chirping. It was as if forest itself has stopped, waiting to see what will happen, judging them for their words. Yoh could swear that shadows grew darker, that branches thickened.

And then branches started moving, stronger than before, and birds were loud and almost angry and growling. In front of them, shadows were thick and black like ink, no light passing through before they parted and out of them, with grace and silence of cat, stepped forth...

Not small, sharp-teethed sprite. Not nasty goblin, all claws and fangs and thick skin. Not ogre or wild beast or kodama or seductive elf maiden. But boy.

Pale boy with long hair and weird camouflaging clothes. Boy who was human. Boy who wore Yoh's face and had same innocent, carefree smile.

'' Hello.'' He said, voice almost identical to Yoh's ( but higher, clearer, as if he was singing his whole life), happy and drawn out, almost lazy, ringing of teasing and mischief.

'' What are you guys doing here?'' His brother asked.

* * *

They came, little foolish shamans. So confident, so secure in their pathetic powers and terrible technology ( they must have thought themselves so smart, to hide cameras in tress and bushes. As if he wouldn't find them. As if he couldn't hide himself. But let them, let them see him dance under moonlight with wind and stars, let them come).

There were nine of them, four shamans and five spirits, their presences sensed by him moment they entered forest. Two shamans who set up cameras, ones in horrible white clothes . It wasn't like any shade of white he had ever seen -for there were many, though humans noticed not, of course. There was small, shimmering white of shining stars and blinding, scorching white of strong Sun. There was white of sea foam and of smooth river pebbles. White of cold, lonely snow and bleached bones. But white of their clothes was artificial, forced shade that hurt eyes. That alone was enough to make him despise them.

And their spirits. Mighty ancestors, those damned spirits. Steel and glass, plastic and tires. As soon as they entered his wood he had need to vomit.

Their reinforcements weren't so bad. tall man in black with ponytail and glasses, and boy, around his age, with katana. Boy's spirit was an ordinary ghost, dull, boring human. Man's spirits... they were interesting. Two animal ghosts, but old, evolved ones, ones through which power of nature was woven similarly as it was in People. Rock and stone, if he was right.

They didn't attempt anything, so he let them be. Did nothing, only followed them through crowns of trees, silent as cat. People were good at sneaking-they learnt from best, from cats and snakes and foxes. There was no need for glamour.

He heard boy comment, voice almost like his ( but lower, less melodious, somehow younger), and almost winced. Did he want to get attacked? Not to mention that such words were practically invitations to Dark Sister.

Man wasn't wholly idiot. Credit where credit is due.

One of two horrible men, bald one, spoke, reassuring boy. His words made Hao's blood boil. They weren't tricksters. People couldn't lie, and all their deals were fair. Humans were ones who paid no attention to terms, who attempted to get out of bargain without paying price. Cheaters and liars, selfish, uncaring creatures. Fairies, he called them.

He resisted urge to growl as man spoke on. Glamour could do much more than create illusions. It could fool senses, create false images, yes. But it could play with memories and emotions, with thoughts and dreams, twist somebody's life entirely. It could truly change reality, turn mud in gold and skin to stone. And it wasn't greatest of their powers.

People were guardians and children of nature. They could speak with animals and plants, could hear voice of earth and see path of wind. They could call down lighting and bring out fire, bend metal ( all save iron, cold, cursed iron) to their will and part seas. They could sense approach of death and see designs of Spinning Sisters. Meddle with very fabric of time and space. Songs of those who retreated deep in Underhill turned planets and changed seasons, controlled gravity and stars. And that was without mentioning old ones, those ancient watchers that slept under world, ones who saw shaping of planet and laid to rest before first living things rose from earth and water, letting mountains and seas and ice form over them.

There was nothing, nothing that would make People afraid of humans. Hearing those words, spoken with voice so similar to his own, sparked in him a desire to snap boy's neck.

But he remained composed. He had to be. Something like this wouldn't break his patience, no matter how annoying.

'' That's cool.'' But that voice- that annoying, cheerful, happy voice, voice that was mockery of his own, couldn't be ignored. He wanted trouble? Mischief? He would get.

Power flowed from Hao into oak he was hiding in, producing acorns. With flick of wrist they flew off, hitting annoying boy. How he squealed, how he attempted to defend himself! Hao had to admit that it was fun, though undignified.

Adults following him prepared for combat, guns raised, spirits out. he could sense their panic and fear, nagging him in back of his mind. They though this was scary?

He focused on link, connection he had with beasts, and sent message, letting wind and roots carry it. _Be quiet_. And they were, obedient to words of their guardian. With his magic, he stopped branches and collected light, so that shadows would seem denser. Bit of glamour to make it as if branches wee growing, as if wind had stopped. All was in details.

''Show yourself, demon!''

'' Where are you, demon-spawn?''

 _Bells and stones, sticks and knives. Demon child, Hell woman. Fire and cold iron and destroyed forst and his mother's screams, he runs but he isn't fast enough. isn't fast enough to save her. Forest is now domain of ashes and corpses, life of tress gone with their guardian. Their hill, his hill is closed and where his mother burnt to death there is small hemp tree while humans run, filled with fear and ecstasy._

'' _Where is her spawn? Where is demon child?''_

So. They want demon. They will get demon. He lets branches go and they swish, stronger than before, for movement of wind was imprisoned within them. Animals growled, sensing his displeasure. He made shadows in front of tree dense and dark like storm cloud, and quietly stepped down, wreathed in glamour of invisibility. With thought he dispersed it, and stepped out, innocent smile on his face.

'' Hello?'' No need to be rude. Even if he planned to curse them and seven generations of their descendants.

* * *

'' Yoh.'' Mikihisa said, glancing at his son- his second son, he corrected himself. '' Wait. It may be trap. It may not be him.'' Fairy could very well disguise itself.

''It is.'' Porf confirmed. '' Our detectors have confirmed that. He is human. But be careful. He could be glamoured.''

Yoh stood, shocked, still as statue. His brother, his twin was so near. He came to them. But they had to wait, dad and X-Laws were right. Fairies could be using him as bait.

'' Hello. I'm Porf and this is Cebin.'' Slowly, Porf lowered his gun.

'' I know. I heard you when you talked.''

'' You... You followed us?'' How did they not notice?

'' Yes. You were pretty loud, you know. I came to see what all commotion was about.'' His smile was wide, innocent. Poor child, Porf thought. Nobody deserved to be stolen by fairies, not even criminals. But children like these...

'' So, what are you doing here?''

'' We came because of you.''

'' Oh?'' Boy asked, eyes bit wider. '' Why? I don't think I know you.''

'' No you don't.'' He didn't know his family, and it was fairies's fault. They would fix that. His captors must have let him out for walk, to give him illusion of freedom.

'' Then why do you search for me?''

'' We came to help you.'' Smile disappeared, replaced by wide, childlike ( fake, so fake, instincts screamed but nobody paid attention to them) wonder.

'' And how do you think you would help me?'' So he was aware that he needed help. Great. It made everything much simpler.

'' We are here to bring you back. Me and Cebin are fairy hunters.'' Smile returned to boy's features, but it was sharp, cold smirk, and his eyes narrowed, flames of rage sparking in them.

'' Really? Then there is only one thing you can do.'' His smirk grew as his hair rose, defying gravity. '' Die.''

Before Porf could blink, ground beneath him exploded, roots and thorns rising upwards, carried by rage. They latched onto him and and tore. Porf didn't have time to scream, as they tore his skin and stripped his broken bones of flesh.

Yoh's blood froze. They... they came here, to save his brother, to bring him home, and he killed Porf so easily! Killed him without remorse, his eyes filled with glee as poor man was torn apart. he had seen something similar before, on Ren's face, before he changed. But not like this. This was even worse than sadism written over Ren's features. This was pure, unfiltered joy of merciless, cruel predator.

''Remiel!'' Cebin shouted. firing bullet, and giant, white oversoul flew, flew towards his brother, mechanic hands out stretched and filled with electricity. And boy laughed.

Scream was caught in Yoh's throat. There was no way that his brother would survive that, direct contact with such oversoul.

Fist came close, before pale skin shone and hummed with bright red and exploded, a gigantic torrent of flames enveloping and pushing away oversousl. Remiel struggled and tried to continue forward, but it was useless. Flames were hungry and unstoppable, consuming it in matter of seconds. His strength wasn't enough ( it would never be enough, nothing would be enough against might of flame and heat that ate and grew strong with each fight) .Oversoul broke and flames flew towards grasping at him, as he screamed.

Imari and Shigaraki jumped and attacked while Mikihisa ran to help Cebin, but both were pieced by spear of flames. Mikihisa- who somehow managed to put out flames on Cebin, turned, ready to summon his spirits once again, when fireball hit him in face and he screamed, shrill cry of pain. And his son, his missing, stolen son he dreamed of finding again, laughed as another fireball appeared in his arm.

''Stop!'' Yoh's paralysis broke and he ran, Harusame in hand. '' Don't do it! Don't kill our father!'' Shock- true, honest shock passed features identical as Yoh's , and after glancing towards him and Mikihisa, flames in his hand disappeared, and he lowered arm, retreating with snarl.

Something small and sharp flew, hitting him in shoulder. With cry that more resembled roar, he fell on earth, eyes closed. Moment later his clothes exploded, scattering in autumn leaves.

Behind Yoh, Mikihisa rose, burned and bloodied face clutched by one arm, other holding strange gun.

'' Get him before he wakes. I'm calling help.'' Yoh nodded slowly, running to fallen figure of his brother. Lying like that, naked and clutched on earth, he didn't look dangerous. Didn't look like murderer. There was small arrow embedded in his shoulder, filled with some liquid for sleeping.

It was surprisingly easy to pick him up. He was bit taller than Yoh, and more muscled, but he was also much thinner. Probably because he lived in wild and all that. That's also where he probably got all those scars ( at least, he hoped so. better that than fairies's torture).

Yoh put his brother's arms and hair on his shoulders, and carried him bridal style, blushing all way. In part it was because his brother's skin was unnaturally hot, as if he had fever. Yoh guessed it came with use of fire element. And in part... If somebody saw him... Carrying nude, unconscious, handsome ( was it bit narcissistic? They were identical twins, but his brother had some ephemeral beauty around him, in same way fire had heat. He was also, Yoh noticed and quickly turned off eyes,...well-endowed) teenager in his arms through some backwards forest... They could easily jump to unfortunate conclusions.

Now, they had to get him home and hope he wouldn't kill them all once he wakes up.

* * *

Hao woke up. His shoulder stung, his arms were heavy and he was covered by something soft.

Too soft. These weren't furs or leaves. This was... duvet. He sprang awake, dragging himself from chains of sleep.

He was on futon. Human made futon. In human room. It was bit traditional but still modern type of room.

Shamans must have taken him. And they didn't put him in dungeon, but in room, which meant they knew about laws of hospitality... Maybe those hunters weren't so incompetent and uninformed.

There were laws about homes, laws binding People. They couldn't enter without invitation, and once properly placed in human home, they couldn't strike at their captors. Being placed in dungeon allowed you to fight back. Being placed in guest room made you unable to raise hand against your hosts. Bread to bind body, bed to bind magic, water to bind mouth, it was said.

Hao's blood and bone were formed in human world, but he had spent his entire life with People. His power was like theirs ( for he was one of them, in every way it mattered, no matter what anybody told him). He could fight physically, but his magic, his true power would be severely reduced. And against who knows how many shamans, it would be clear loss. He could only wait for them to breach laws, to act as bad hosts, and only then could he use some of his power against them. Till then, he could only wait for chance to escape.

It was his own fault. Their lives were in his hands. He could have, should have killed them all as he killed first one. It wouldn't take much- human body couldn't take much heat, and fourth degree burns were surprisingly easy to pull off. It would take him less than minute to get temperature necessary for melting bones.

But then that annoying boy- boy who wore his face and spoke with his voice jumped and pleaded him to spare his father. It shouldn't have mattered, shouldn't have any effect whatsoever upon him. But his mind worked against him, calling forward memories- _burned hill, destroyed forest, laughing humans, mother's charred corpse_ \- and he couldn't make that boy orphan, no matter how annoying he was. Not in front of him at least.

Boy's-Yoh's, he recalled, that was how they called him- emotion's didn't help. Confusion and fear, panic and worry. Enough to cause him headache. There was worry for his father, damned hunters who came with them, but none for himself. That fool even worried about him, one who almost killed them all.

But... It was nice feeling. Not worry itself, but knowing somebody cared. It reminded him of her. It was only five years ago, but to Hao it seemed as if five centuries have passed. She was reason why he stopped. They owed their lives to her.

And then he got knocked out by some strange bullet of theirs, some poison or something similar. They kidnapped him and took him here, to torture or try to steal secrets of People or turn him against his own kind. And they believed they were doing him a favor. This was just one more proof that he needed to get stronger, in mind and spirit. He needed to be colder, to cut himself off from emotions in order to defend nature and himself.

But for now he would have to wait. He could feel it, emptiness in his chest, sure sign that his magic had been spent. He wasn't sure why-surely he hadn't wasted it all in fight? But he would have to wait for it to recover. for now, he could scout his surroundings.

He tried to move his hand, in order to get out of bed, but all he got was dull clang. His head quickly turned around, looking for damned thing that bound him, and found a chain.

Heavy, black chain, binding his arms to wall. Horrible, cold metal that smelled like blood, metal that drank and stole magic like magpie stole gold.

They... They dared! Damn them and their entire line! When he got out, he would burn this horrible house to the ground!

* * *

Yoh was on second floor, going to visit room of his brother to see if something had changed. That thing was supposed to put him out for few hours, but he has been sleeping for nearly a week. Week spent talking and worrying.

It was concluded that his brother had been thrall of fairies. X-Law who came for Cebin, blonde man named Marco, claimed that only thing they could do was to '' put him out of misery.'' Asakuras however, politely but sternly told him that they would deal with it, and so Marco left, grumbling whole way.

His grandparents, after hearing Mikihisa and Yoh's account of fight had been rather worried. After Yoh made mistake of asking Anna what got Yohmei and Kino so worried, got slap and explanation. Apparently, it was one of basic things he had missed in his lessons.

Oversoul could be harmed only by another oversoul, unless it's medium was destroyed. Flames shouldn't have been able to scratch Archangel, much less destroy it. What got them even more worried was fact that his brother used both elements of wood and fire. Something like that was thought impossible. Mastering element took years, decades. And nobody could control more than one element. What his brother did breached fundamental laws of shamanism. Yoh wasn't surprised that he didn't know that- onmyodo, spells and elemental control never really interested him. Oversoul and Hyoi Gattai were enough for him.

Still, he had to admit that it was worrying, though also amazing. To think that his older brother had done something nobody has ever accomplished before... It filled him with strange sort of pride-even if his brother almost killed them all.

Not that he worried much. Anna almost killed him too. And Ren. And Ryo- well he wanted to beat him up but it was violence so it still counted. And also Faust. It seemed that something about him made people want to kill him. But they all became such good friends. In the end, everything worked out.

He came to door of guest room when he heard clambering noise coming out of it. _So he is awake..._

Yoh slowly pushed door out of the way and entered room. His brother sat on floor, bashing his hands on wall, as if he could break iron manacles if he hit them enough times.

Moment he stepped in, his brother stopped, turning to look at him. It was bit creepy, Yoh had to admit. His face held no rage, no contempt, not even that cruel smirk. Blank and cold, he looked at Yoh as if he was insect too annoying to even crush.

'' Hi.'' He said, sitting down on floor. His brother didn't even blink.

'' Um. I'm ..'' He was cut off immediately.

''Asakura Yoh. I know, I heard you.'' Right. He followed them through forest. It was bit creepy how they didn't notice him, but it was likely glamour. How he used it was different question.

'' You did?'' He still asked. Honestly, he had no idea what to say. he was surprised that his brother even talked about it.

''I think everybody heard you four. You weren't really quiet.'' Still, there was undertone of pride and satisfaction in his voice.

'' Everybody?'' Were there fairies out in there? Why didn't they try to take him back? Were they scared? Was it trap? Or were they simply bored with human they kidnapped?

'' Animals. Trees. Dead.'' Oh. That made some sense. He didn't notice ghosts, but they were likely just shy. Though it was strange that his brother counted animals and tress in ''everybody.''

'' Were there any... you know?''

'' I don't. I can't read thoughts.'' _Fully._

'' Were there any fairies in there?'' Stare he was given rivaled Anna's. He shivered.

'' _Please_ , don't use that word. It is rude.'' Damn, his voice was even scarier than Anna's. It probably was because he knew that Anna would never kill him, just land him in hospital. At least he hoped so. And she surely couldn't set him on fire.

''Sorry. I didn't know.'' What was he supposed to call them then? Surely they didn't call themselves good neighbors or fair folk. He could ask later- they probably had some name for themselves, and fairy was most likely some slur or something. His brother said nothing, so it could be either good or bad thing. Yoh choose to believe it was good. He got feeling that if boy in front of him wasn't satisfied, he would break his bones, chain or no chain. _Just like with Anna_ , Yoh thought, shuddering.

'' No.'' His brother suddenly spoke.

'' A?''

'' Have you already forgotten your question?'' Yoh smiled wider, sweating little. His brother raised eyebrow. '' No, there were no others. I was only one living there.''

 _Only one? Why?_ Did he escape? Was he lost? Or did they kick him out? He pondered that for second before implications caught up to him.

'' What do you mean no others?'' Look he was given clearly spoke _are you actually that dumb or just pretending._

'' I mean exactly that. I was only one of People living there.'''

'' People?'' His brother suppressed sigh.

'' That is how we generally call ourselves.'' No harm in giving this information away, and much better than calling them fairies.'' There are thousand different races, and People is common name for us all.''

'' So that is how I should call them?'' It was going to be bit confusing. Why couldn't they just have one name for all those races instead of something so general... Though it appeared to be intention.

'' It is used when we are referring to each other.'' He ahd no idea why, but there was simply something about Yoh that calmed him, made him willing to talk, as annoying as he was. '' It is better for outsiders to call us fae or fey.''

 _Gotcha. Fey it's then. Easier to say._

'' But...'' Yoh began.

'' But what?''

'' But you are human.'' His eyes narrowed again, and this time he frowned, and Yoh stopped instinct to run, for it seemed as if his brother would lunge himself at him, chain or no chain.

'' I'm not something as despicable as human.'' He said, something between whisper and snarl. Yoh flinched at sheer hatred in his voice. '' I'm an elf.''

 _No way_. Yoh thought. _He doesn't know. How?_

'' Listen.'' He said, his voice slight and careful, as if he was talking to angry animal. he had to be careful here. This was gonna come off as great shock. '' I know, this is gonna sound weird.'' _For both you and me_.'' But you... You aren't f...Elf. You are human. When you were baby...''

'' I was stolen from your family and carried off to Underhill, while you got stuck with fetch. Don't worry, I'm very well aware of fact that I'm changeling. That doesn't change fact that I'm elf in slightest.'' Yoh gaped, eyes wide and mouth open, before he spoke.

'' You know?! That you were taken? That you are my brother? And you don't care?''

'' I'm not your brother. We just came from same womb.'' If Yoh got frostbite from his voice he wouldn't be surprised. '' And no, I don't. Why should I? I am happy with way I grew up. I got everything I needed, want nothing,'' ( _lie, lie his body allowed him to make, he wanted so much, he wanted his home returned, his mother alive, hunters all dead, he wanted humans to get out of his way)_ '' and I can safely say that I've seen very well what human life looks like, and that I'm better off with what I got.''

Yoh was paralyzed, unable to speak, unable to move.

They'd been prepared for everything. For possibility that fa-fey would try to remotely control his body. For him to scream and cry and wither, like addict going through withdrawal. For him to turn into something similar as animal, his intelligence and reasoning taken away as final act of spite. For him to beg them to let him return, fearful of punishment. But this? This nobody considered.

They wanted to blame his acts, his condition on glamour and life of slavery. but what stood in front of Yoh wasn't some maltreated, seduced pet. It was obviously capable, strong-willed, confident young man who brought all his decisions without ounce of suggestion or magical conditioning. It made murders he did much more terrifying. He did it of his own will, without doubt, and likely didn't even think something was wrong.

Yoh knew his story had to be true. Fey couldn't lie, and they didn't allow changelings to do so neither. All changelings ever retrieved showed same, utter phobia of lying. Few shamans ever theorized that spending time in Underhill made one unable to lie as well as fey. There were proofs otherwise, but all changelings who ever lied did that after months, sometimes years, of constant inhuman torture.

His brother's story did fit in with what they knew about changelings, actually. Fey were famous for their low fertility rates- price of their long lives- and they often kidnapped humans in order to strengthen their lines. It was assumed that those humans were treated as sex slaves, breeding stock, but what if it wasn't true? What if they were raised as parts of fey family? Learnt their ways, their customs and habits, and found nothing wrong with being changelings, raised from youngest age that it was normal thing. Stockholm syndrome, he thought it was called.

This was not at all what he expected. What he wanted. But his brother was here, and he couldn't chase after fantasy. He had to work with person, person who, from his viewpoint, was kidnapped from his home by bunch of strangers he didn't care for, who brought hunters of beings he saw himself as part of to his home, and woke up in their house, chained to wall.

'' Do you... Do you have family? Out there?'' It was important to know. they could learn who stole him, and know if they would come for him. He said that he lived alone in that forest, but who knew how things worked with fey. Maybe they came of age and left family homes earlier than humans.

His brother blinked slowly, look of almost surprise crossing over him before he composed himself and answered.

'' No.'' Quick, short.

'' Why were you alone in that forest?''

'' You ask too many questions.''

'' Did they... Did they kick you out?'' It was guess, but his brother didn't seem like type of person who would continue to consider people who abandoned him family anymore, even if they raised him. He simply looked too practical for that. _Another similarity between him and Anna. They will get along amazingly. Or kill each other._

It was completely eerie watch, how life and emotion drained from his brother's face. It seemed as if he has put mask over his face, obscuring his thoughts and feelings from others. he almost didn't look like human, his cold, empty eyes staring at Yoh, sharp as arrows. He looked like patient predator, a boogie man from nightmares and fairy tales.

'' Do not'' he spoke, with hatred oozing from each word,'' ever again dare to imply that, or I will tear your heart from your chest with my bare hands and shove it down your throat.''

'' I'm sorry. I didn't mean...'' he was apologizing to somebody who threatened to gorily murder him. That wasn't healthy or normal, and they obviously had to work on that, but for now Yoh just wanted him to calm down before he fulfilled his promise.

'' Did they die?'' He needed to know. His brother didn't answer, turning his head away before speaking in that false, happy tone.

'' Go. You tire me.'' Yoh got up and walked away, unwilling to start fight. Now that he thought better, his brother must have seen this as interrogation. And it was, in sense.

He got doors before voice called out to him.

'' Hao.'' His brother said, smirking at Yoh's confused expressions that faced him.

'' What?''

'' That is my name. Hao. Hao Douji. I thought it fair, that you know mine as I know yours. Now get lost.''

Yoh stood still for second, then run out, smile on his face. This wasn't going to be easy, but he was sure everything would work out. In time, he would make Hao trust him. It just required patience and lots of small steps and he already began! He got talk, name and not to mention- whatever Hao said about Yoh and his birth family, he still stopped when Yoh asked him to.

Yoh was sure they could become, if not true brothers, then at least friends. And he could deal with Hao's... murdery tendencies. He already did so few times with different people.

Hao. Yoh. It was likely coincidence... But quite strange one.

He got down to living room, where his parents and grandparents were talking about something ( most likely Hao's elemental control). When he stepped inside, they stopped.

'' How is he Yoh?'' His grandmother asked.

'' He is awake.'' Yoh calmly said, smiling whole way.

'' What?''

'' Since when?''

'' What did he do?''

'''Did he attempt something?''

'' Did he attack you?'' Yoh rose his hand and they lowered voices, letting him speak.

'' I'm not sure how long he's been awake. When I got up there, he was already awake and trying to free himself.''

'' What was he doing?'' Mikihisa asked.

'' He was trying to break manacles.'' Yoh didn't want to think about why his family had manacles in storage.

''How?''

'' By smashing them against wall until they broke.'' They stared at each other in silence, all save Anna, who was looking on floor and muttering something about '' repair bills.''

'' How did he react when you came in? Was he under their control?''' His grandfather asked.

''He stopped. He wasn't enthralled.''

'' Are you sure Yoh?''

'' Completely. He showed no symptoms that you listed off.'' There was nothing dreamy or lost about Hao. He was sharp and precise like Harusame.

'' We talked.''

'' You did? What did he say?'' Keiko asked. Yoh suppressed sigh. This was going to be hardest part.

'' He told me few things about himself.''

'' Such as?''

'' His name. Name they gave him, I mean. They called him Hao.''

''Hao?'' Keiko asked. '' We named him Hiro.'' Yoh didn't have heart to tell them, but he was sure that if they tried to call him anything else, Hao was going somehow to dismember them all. Yoh himself had to admit that he liked Hao more.

'' Leave that for later, Keiko.'' Kino told her daughter.'' What else did he tell you? Something about his captors? Where they were hiding in that forest? Did you inform him about what they did?'' And here it was.

'' He said that he was alone in that forest. And I didn't need to tell him anything. He already knew. What happened and who we were.'' Hope and confusion sparked in their eyes, and Yoh's heart grew heavy at though of having to squash it.

'' Yoh.'' Anna asked. '' If he knew, and was truly alone in that wood, then why did he attempt to stop construction and kill you all? Why did he try to free himself.'' Well, freeing yourself from chains was something instinctive ( unless it was for fun), but he doubted Anna would appreciate that answer.

He took breath and with clenched fists, spoke. '' Because he knows and doesn't care. He considers himself one of them. He said... said that he is an elf, that we aren't his family, and that he is happier with them then humans.''

There was only silence. Then Yohmei put his face in hands and murmured.

'' Can this get any worse?''

Loud, booming noise came from above. It sounded as if somebody ahs broken wall. Kino hit Yohmei with stick in face.

'' You just had to ask, did you?''

* * *

Thank you! I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
